


Promise

by Morenita326



Series: Voyager Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: @mia-cooper asked for Janeway/Chakotay #29 *A kiss as a promise*





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/gifts).



It is past midnight on board Voyager but down in the city where the ambassadors await the sun is just setting on the horizon.

Kathryn walks down the hallways towards the transporter room, and the only sound in the air is the hiss of her silky green dress. The ambassador had frowned at the idea of the dressing uniform for such an event, and she was left with no choice.

She takes the turn towards the transporter room, and Chakotay catches up with her halfway down the corridor.

“Captain”

“Commander”

They nod at each other, and she keeps her fast pace as he follows.

“I was thinking…” she can already hear the excuse in his tone. “Maybe it’s best if I stay.”

They enter the Transporter room, and she walks up the platform as he goes for the control panel. Night shift doesn’t’ include a transporter officer.

“Why is that?" She pretends and plays the game

“Well, the only one they are interested in is you. I am most likely to be totally ignored as you dance your way through the night and, honestly, I could use the time here on Voyager.”

“I disagree.” She fixes her eyes on his, and her dress glitters with the subtle movement of her legs under the platform’s light. “What if I need rescuing?”

“I don’t think you will” he grins.

“Oh…” she takes a step forward, out of the transporting spot “so you are abandoning me to the hands of those fascinating ambassadors.”

He walks out and around the console and approaches her. Standing on the platform, she is a little higher than him and looks ravishing.

“I would never abandon you” she grins to his words and lowers her face a little, and their eyes align “but you will” he challenges.

She tilts her head a little and rolls her eyes while her mouth curves up on one side.

“I will not. I promise”

“What if they capture you with their amazing stories and you are unable to leave them?” he teases.

"That's when you come in" she plays innocent.

He chuckles.

"Riding a white horse ready to take you in my arms and off to the sunset?" and he means every word.

  
"Oh, I would love that" she whispers grinning while she lays a palm on his cheek and kisses him sweetly on the lips.

  
She pulls away just a little, and he leaves her standing there while he arranged the transport from behind the console. Then he walks to the platform without looking at her.

"You make of me an easy man, Kathryn Janeway" and sinks his eyes in hers.

She turns and straightens in her spot, curling her lips up to one side and the chuckling while she admits.

"There's nothing easy about you, Commander."

  
She looks back at him just as they dissolve in the golden particles that twirl and vanish.

 


End file.
